Life Changes When You Least Expect It
by malyak526
Summary: Kayla is an ordinary teenage girl who wants to succeed in life. But when the mysterious new Biology and Math teacher appears, a connection between the two is formed by the presence of an old nemesis. Something lies dark in her future, but secrets from her past are yet to be revealed. Told through her eyes. This is my first Doctor Who fan-fiction; so any reviews are welcome.
1. Part One Chapter One

Looking upon the darkest realms of the sky above, I couldn't help but notice the slight appearance of what looked like a shooting star. Upon seeing this magical star, I wished for an interesting year at school. It was a mild summers' evening and the last day before school resumed. I got up from where I was and walked back into the house. Feeling quite sleepy, I crashed onto her bed and looked forward to the beginning of the school year the following day.

"Get up, Kayla!" yelled my mother, "You've got half an hour to get ready!" Crap… I thought. I had overslept again and couldn't miss the bus. Finally, hauling my already weighed down bag onto my back; I raced down a piece of toast and jumped into the car. My mother dropped me off at the bus stop and soon enough, I was at school. The beginning of Year 11 and I was freaking out over the homework that was soon to come. I looked around and finally spotted my friends. They had started moving toward the gym, as was the rest of the school. I was soon looking at the teaching staff to see if there were any new faces. My eyes rested on one person. He looked young in his features, late-twenties, but his eyes looked like they belonged to someone a lot older, who had been through suffering and loss. He wore a deep red bowtie and a jacket that looked like it had come straight out of the op shop. His eyes were gleaming as though he was the most important person in the room. He turned to look me straight in the eyes, and my heart was beating twice as fast. I quickly turned away, before he noticed me, but someone tapped me on the shoulder and I spun around.

"Hello, I'm the Doctor." The man quickly introduced. "I noticed you staring at me a moment ago, and wondered why."

"I was just curious, that's all." I interjected. "I was merely curious to see who the new teachers were."

"Is that all?" The so-called Doctor inquired.

"Yes, that's all Doctor….." I asked intriguingly.

"Doctor Smith." He replied with a grin. The glimmer in his eyes soon disappeared, as Mr Wicks, began to speak.

"Welcome back to school, everyone." He started. "I would like to welcome Doctor Smith, who is teaching Mathematics and Biology, so I hope everyone will welcome him cold…I mean warmly." Everyone clapped in response. All except me, who had picked up on the principal's mistake and took into account that the principal made no mistakes, ever. I continued to stare at Mr Wicks and noticed the slight robotic movement made by him as he left the stage. Something is not right, I thought to myself, but of course I led myself out the gym and walked towards the old drama room, which had been turned into a whole school study room. Once there, I was given my timetable and I glanced down. Great, Biology and Mathematics with Doctor Smith, I thought. My friends had eventually caught up to me and I looked at their timetables to see that they were in different classes.

"Never mind…" whispered Jackie in my ear. "We've still got recess and lunch to spend with each other." I grinned for a moment and walked towards the biology lab for my first lesson.

"OI… WATCH IT!" yelled Evan. I ducked with incredible speed and saw a soccer ball fly straight through where my head was merely seconds ago.

"You bloody watch it." I calmly replied. Even though I was warned, it still wasn't enough for Evan to burst into fits of angry.

"YOU WEREN'T WATCHING WHERE YOU WERE GOING!" he continued to yell at me.

"Well…maybe _you_ should take your soccer ball and play with it on the oval like a good little boy." I replied and turned away towards the lab. Then everything went blank.


	2. Part One Chapter Two

I awoke to see fuzzy shapes around me. The shapes became clear and my friends were around me with shocked faces.

"Are you okay?" Tegan asked shakily.

"I'm fine, what happened?" I replied, with a slight smile.

"It was Evan's fault," Ethan started, "when you turned away he picked up a rock and threw it at the back of your head. He's in the principal's office right…." His voice drifted off as I turned to see Doctor Smith staring at me. He walked up to our group, "Kayla… Could you come with me to my office, your friends need to get to class."

"Yes, sir" I sighed, "I'll talk to you guys later. You'd better do what Doctor Smith says." I added with a cheeky grin.

Doctor Smith walked towards his office, winding up the stairs of B Block. As I followed in silence, I touch the back of my head to feel the giant lump that had erected from the blow. I brought my hand back in front to examine any signs of blood. No blood, I thought, a hit like that should have produced blood. I touched where I was hit again, but this time there was no lump. We entered the office, no other teachers were present.

"Should there be someone with the rest of the Biology class, Doctor Smith?" I quizzed him.

"Well… I waited half an hour and no one turned up. I, of course, looked down the list and saw that you were in the class. So I came looking for you and found you sitting on the ground with your friends around you. So what happened? I saw the lump on your head and the blood. Please call me the Doctor." The Doctor explained with guilty-looking eyes.

I stared at the floor and told him what had happened. After I had finished, the Doctor turned me around and examined where the lump was.

"It's completely healed!" he exclaimed, "That's not right, what are you?" he quizzed. He pulled out of his pocket a long, silver tube with a green light on the end. The Doctor pointed it at me and pressed the button on it.

"What am I?" I asked him angrily. "No offence, but I'm a human and you certainly don't act like one. So what are you?"

"Okay so you're a human and I'm a human, so that will be all. Off to your next class." He replied back with slight anger.

As I looked at my timetable, I bumped it to Evan again.

"I'm sorry for throwing that rock at your head." He quietly responded to me.

"Don't worry about it," I replied, "Hey, are you alright?"

"I'm fine." He replied in a slight robotic voice and then he turned away and staggered off to his next class.

I stared at him as he walked off in the same movement that Mr Wicks did this morning. Something is definitely fishy here at the moment, I thought. Maybe something coming that might change the way we live now. I shrugged off the thought and walked off to my next class, not noticing that most of the teachers were acting quite strange as I walked by.


	3. Part One Chapter Three

As the weeks rolled past, the Doctor continued to ignore me when not in class. I decided to investigate the strange happenings of the school. Because I had passed my driving test, I was now driving to school some days. Different people were being taken to the office and came out different, always speaking in robotic voices and walking like robots. I decided that it needed to be investigated before my friends were turned. As I kept hitting dead ends, more and more people were being converted. When entire classes had been turned into these 'robots', teachers were returned to their original selves, finding that they couldn't control the students. Parents couldn't get through to their children and were worried sick. My friends had started to become these different beings and began to join the society that had started in the school a week after Evan was turned. By the middle of the school term, three quarters of the school had been turned, including all my friends. This has to stop, I thought. I devised a plan to find out more information. I snuck into the office at the end of the day and hid until everyone was gone. It was almost seven when I came out of hiding. I went straight into Mr Wicks's office, and carefully went through each of the files in his desk. I found a little note in his drawer which read, _"All children must be turned into drones by the end of the school term. Signed D."_

"So someone was turning everyone into drones… but what for?" I quietly said.

I heard a noise coming from the staff room. Silently entering, I heard the coffee pot being turned on, and a strange black, gluggy substance being poured in. "What is that?" I pondered, "It must be the reason for the teachers being so strange and, of course, the students are given a cup to drink to turn them into the drones!"

"You have discovered our secret." came a scratchy voice from behind me. I spun around to see a rounded metal robot with a long eye like thing. For arms, it had a whisk-like weapon and a plunger.

"What are you?" I asked in a semi-confident voice.

"You know too much information. You must be exterminated!" it replied pointing the whisk towards me.

"If I know any information, then shouldn't you keep me alive? I might be useful to you. If I can guess who you are, will you let me live?" I inquired.

"Okay, then we will let you guess once? Only once." It replied.

"Well then… Ah the note! It has _Signed D_. D… What can that be hmmm…?" I quizzed myself.

"We are not patient beings, you know!" it angrily interjected.

"Wait a moment…Ah-Ha!" I remarked, "Of course, you're a Dalek!"

"That is not possible, you can't know that!" the dalek replied, "How did you guess that?"

"I honestly don't know…" I stuttered, "I… I… I…"

"Exterminate!" the dalek once again put his weapon up. Someone grabbed my hand and yelled "RUN!"

I followed and eventually found myself outside on the main street, it was deserted. I looked into the face of the person who had just rescued me. "Doctor?"

"Why are the Daleks here, what do they want?" the Doctor asked himself ignoring me.

"Doctor?" I tried to get his attention again.

"What are they hiding?" he kept ignoring me.

"DOCTOR!" I finally got him looking at me.

"I'm sorry… It just makes me angry to see them _still_ alive." He replied angrily

"I take it you know them" I asked calmly.

"Oh… We go way back but long story cut short; they're my sworn enemy." The Doctor explained, "I'll explain to you more later."

"Right… Come with me. I might have some information you might want. It could help you defeat the Daleks." I replied with a cheeky grin.

"Do you trust me?" the Doctor asked, worried that I might be afraid of him still.

"Yes. I trust you." I rolled my eyes, "Now let's go and get some Daleks."


	4. Part One Chapter Four

"How did you get all this information?" He smiled with glee, as I continued to pull all the information I had collected over the last few weeks.

"Well… I was curious, that's all." I finally pulled the note out of my pocket. "I nabbed this from Mr Wicks's drawer. I knew something was going on."

He looked at me sideways, "So did I. But I had no proof… I was almost going to give up but thought one last look around wasn't going to hurt."

I went over to the boiling kettle and turned it off. "Tea, white and no sugar?" I quietly asked.

"Yeah…" he replied confused, "But how did you know that?"

"Lucky guess, I suppose." I placed the tea in front of him as my father walked out.

"Who's this?" he grunted.

"This is….. John, he's my close friend." I replied, nervously awaiting his answer.

"Hmmm…" Dad pondered, "Now… don't be too late tonight. Your mother and I need to speak with you first thing in the morning, okay?"

"Okay, Dad," I answered, jumped up and gave him a big hug.

He returned it and whispered in my ear, "You will always be my little girl no matter what." He walked off and I returned to my seat. The Doctor looked away, quickly returned a sideways grin. "What's wrong, Doctor?"

"Oh nothing" he replied, uncertainty in his voice.

"You can tell me… If you need to speak?" I tried to reassure him.

"Oh. Okay…" he replied, "I had a family once, but they're all gone now… It's a long story."

"My guess is that there was a war… a Time War, between Time Lords and our friends the Daleks. You and your family are Time Lords, you being the last of them…." I rambled on.

"Hang on… I never told you that!" The Doctor jumped up and went to the door, "I think you better come with me to the…"

"TARDIS." I finished his sentence.

He stopped in his tracks, "How do you know these things?" he asked, quite intriguingly pulling out his sonic screwdriver and scanning it up and down me.

"If you're implying that I'm an alien again…"I began.

"No… you can't be, my sonic is showing the results that you are definitely human. But what I don't get is how you know all this information, when you've never met me!" The Doctor then dragged me out of the house towards a blue police box. As he pulled out the key to put into the lock, I snapped my fingers and the door opened. Leading the dumbfounded Doctor into the TARDIS, I stopped in my tracks at the console looking towards the buttons and levers. As I looked up, realization set in.

"It's bigger on the inside…" I started.

"Yeah, everyone is like that with the first impression." The Doctor grinned, "Of course, it travels through time and space."

"Nice vehicle." I replied returning the grin, "So what to do with these Daleks?"

"Excellent question!" He replied, while fiddling with the complicated controls. "We should find out where they are hiding, before taking any action."

"Actually…" I began. He turned to look me in the eye, confused where I was going. "Shouldn't we examine the substance that the Daleks are using to create the drones?"

"Good idea." He replied, and slammed the red handle levers down. The TARDIS shuddered into life and the next moment slammed down, as though it had crashed into something. I stepped out the door to find us inside the staff room once more. The Doctor pushed past me to the coffee pot and extracted a sample of the gluggy, black fluid. He walked straight back into the TARDIS and pulled out some equipment from under the console.

Completely confused, I wondered out to the reception area to see if I could pull together any more information. Nothing here, I thought. Walking back to the TARDIS, I quickly stopped to notice the door leading into the Staff Room was locked. I looked into the room to see the Doctor yelling at something in front of him. As he moved, I saw that a number of Daleks were the objects of who he was yelling at. I felt something poking in my side pocket revealing to be the Sonic Screwdriver. Not knowing what to do with it I pointed it at the door and pressed the button. The door clicked open and I burst through to the surprise of the Daleks.

"Where did you come from?!" one of the Daleks injected.

"From the office, where else?" I replied angrily.

"Kayla…What are you doing?" The Doctor asked, shocked. I threw him the Sonic Screwdriver and stood my ground. "Me? Honestly? Don't know."

"Kill the Doctor!" The Daleks chanted.

"Don't even think about it!" I screamed at them and with incredible speed, tore across the room to the Doctor.

"Exterminate!" The Daleks replied and lasers rang throughout the entire building.


	5. Part One Chapter Five

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" screamed the Doctor. I looked around to see him holding onto me.

"Emergency Temporal Shift!" and the Daleks soon disappeared.

"You hold on! Do you hear me?" The Doctor sobbed, "They can't destroy your life. Too many people that I loved and cared about have been taken from me, so don't you dare die!"

"Doctor…" I quietly cried, "Please just get me into the TARDIS."

"I shouldn't move you…" he replied, concerned that something would happen for the worst.

"Please…Just do it!" I reassured him, "She's calling to me, in my head."

I couldn't understand why there was a voice calling, talking to me inside my head, like a psychic link bonding someone to my own thoughts. The drained Doctor wiped his tears and slowly dragged me into the TARDIS. My heart was beating very slowly and I felt I was slipping away. Then suddenly, I felt a double jolt in my chest, as though I had two hearts rapidly beating to restart my systems. I sat up to see the Doctor face, absolutely gobsmacked.

"I thought you died…" He babbled. "How are you still a…" The Doctor stopped, and I looked at my hands. A golden, shining glow was coming out of my entire body and I didn't know what was going on.

"Doctor, I'm scared." I whispered, "What's happening to me?"

"This can't be happening; you're not a Time Lord!" The Doctor replied, not knowing what would happen next.

"Well… It… IS!" I screamed, as every part of streamed of golden light. My entire body screamed in pain and as finally the light dulled down, pain began to subside. A few seconds later, the pain had completely stopped altogether and I could see no more golden light coming out of me.

"That was time energy." The Doctor explained, "If a Time Lord is fatally injured, they regenerate into a new body, a new face. But you simply just can't be transformed into a Time Lord, it's not possible!"

"Do Time Lords have two hearts?" I asked him.

"Yes, why do you ask?"

"Um… Well, it feels like I've got two hearts." I returned to him. He pulled out his screwdriver again and scanned. He looked up and down me multiple times.

"What? WHAT?" The Doctor yelled, eyes wide open in shock.

"Doctor, what is it?" I ask anxiously, nervously awaiting his reply.

"The readings show that you're a Time Lord. But how is that possible? You haven't even change faces!" The Doctor cried out.

"Okay, I think you better get me home. I have an appointment with my parents." I calmly replied, then ventured to the controls, waiting for the Doctor to move on.

"Sorry, what?" He asked.

"TARDIS, Get going?" I replied.

"Oh… right." The Doctor flicked at many of the switches and the TARDIS roared into life.

I felt drained, I felt like curling up in a corner and crying. What was happening to me? How could I survive a shock from the Daleks? Nothing was making sense, and as the TARDIS jolted to a stop, I ran out the door, not realising the Doctor was not following me, and ran into Mum and Dad's room.

"You want to talk?" I asked them with my most amazing smile I could put on.

"Yes…" Dad replied glancing over at my mother.

"What's wrong?" I frowned at the question I was imposing.

"Well… We've discovered a secret that was kept from us at your birth…" Mum began.

"What secret?" Not entirely sure where this was going.

"I'll say it straight out, you're not actually our daughter." Dad said bluntly.

"WHAT!?" I screeched

"Our real daughter died at birth; apparently you and her were swapped." Dad continued.

The rest of the conversation was a blur. When they had both finished talking, I stood up and said, "Well, time for me to go."

"Please don't go!" Sally sobbed, "You are still my daughter!"

I took her hand, kissed it and walked out, heart-broken about the fact that my life had been a lie.

The Doctor looked at me with apologetic eyes, "I'm…so…sorry."

"Don't be." I replied, "Can I come with you?"

"It's dangerous." He commented.

"Ha. I laugh at the face of danger." I taunted.

"I can't see you dying again! It's unbearable!" He strained against the thought of me dying again.

"Well… I'll keep well out of danger then." I interjected, impatient with his fight to keep me with those _strangers_.

"Right…Okay then." He had given in and pushed aside the argument, "Time to find out who are!" The Doctor went this way and that around the control panel and pulled on the red levers, once again. As I grabbed the console, I realised the reality of the situation. My life was a lie and I had just run away with a mad man in a blue box. This was turning into the most thrilling aspect of my life so far and there was nothing that could stop me; not now, not ever!


	6. Part Two Prologue

I looked around as I tried to feel my way around in the dark. The Doctor's face bored into view as a mysterious women came into focus. She was holding what looked like a newborn in the crook of one arm. In the other she was pointing a gun towards the Doctor's face, but then turned to face me. A shot rang out, as both the Doctor and I screamed in pain but it was not from the shot. It felt like…


	7. Part Two Chapter One

I awoke with a start. Looking around my unfamiliar surroundings, I finally realised that I was in the TARDIS. I got up and walked around the room, picking-up objects then putting them back down. I decided to return to the control room. For me, it was the only room that calmed me down from the events in previous months. As I walked down the long, winding corridors, I noticed a door wide open. Looking within, I noticed The Doctor, fast asleep, curled up on the bed that had been placed strategically on the edge of the room. I tip-toed in towards him and pulled the covers up on him. He looked like a little child resting from the end of an enormous day. I crept from the room and walked, not in the direction of the control room but towards the kitchen. I felt like a banana, don't know why but I just did. I sat down across from the door and began to peel the banana. I thought about what had happen during the last month, leaving Sally and David, leaving my close friends and of course my loving boyfriend, Jonathan. I missed him so much, but I wondered if he would ever remember me if I was to ever return. I did wish I had said some sought of goodbye, but it was never meant to. I shook my head and put the remaining peel in the rubbish and turned to walk out the kitchen.

"Rough night?" came the voice of a sleepy Doctor.

"You could say that." I replied. Pushing past him, I started to walk up the corridor towards the control room. I looked behind me to see the sluggish Doctor trudging behind and turn down a side corridor. I continued my way twisting and turning the TARDIS's never-ending walkways. Finally, I found myself in the control room and the Doctor rushing around like a kid in a candy store. As I watched him, he madly flicked at switches all across the control board.

"Feel like a mystery tour?" He paused to ask.

"Sure, why not!" I replied with a slight grin, "What's this for?"

"Oh. No reason…" He shrugged off the question and slammed down the final lever. Thrown off the staircase, I managed to climb back onto my feet with enormous effect, clutching the side rails. The TARDIS shuddered to a stop and became dead silent.

"Where are we?" I asked, shivering with excitement.

"Let's go and find out!" The Doctor grinned and raced to the open the door, ran out and slammed the door shut. I slowly walked towards the entrance, held my breath and opened the door. Before me was the most stunning waterfall I had ever seen.

"Where and when are we?" I asked in an awestruck manner.

"I believe we are on the Planet Picmusè, which is situated in the Frolopoliptic Galaxy." He looked like it was the most exciting thing in the universe, "Of course, I've been here before a long time ago when I first started to travel. I think, if my watch is correct, it's the 54th century. Wait…" He looked around as though he had been stunned by a Taser.

"What's wrong?" I asked suspiciously, looking in the same directions he was.

"I just have a strange feeling that…" He started. Then a gunshot was heard from behind us and both the Doctor and I flinched and spun around.

A woman, with frizzy curly hair, was holding the perpetrating weapon. She wore a browny-green vest-like shirt and TARDIS blue jeans. Draped over her shoulders was a black jacket. The woman smiled towards the Doctor, with affection I had not seen so intense before. The Doctor returned with a massive grin as she said, "Hello Sweetie!"


	8. Part Two Chapter Two

"River." The Doctor ran up to her and embraced her. I left the two "love-birds" and walked to the base of the waterfall. I sat down in the shade and took in the immense beauty of this place. This part of the planet looked like back home, the pictures of Niagara Falls I had seen plastered all over the internet. It seemed peaceful and relaxing. I heard footsteps coming up behind me, so I leaned back to see the Doctor and this River, walking towards me in deep conversation. "Wow!" I remarked sarcastically, "You two look like an old married couple." I stopped grinning when the Doctor gave me a stern look. "Sorry. I didn't mean it like that…" I looked away, feeling pretty guilty with my last sarcastic comment.

"Anyway…" The Doctor began, "River, what exactly are you doing here?"

"Well, I was following the last coordinates of a star-liner, which of course lead me here." River explained.

"What were you looking for?" I asked, intrigued by River's story.

"I was actually chasing something." River replied, a smile creeping across her beautiful face.

"What now?" The Doctor reacted, "The Bogeyman?"

"Nice try." River smile kept growing. "There was something within that ship that I believe needs to be…" She continued to look towards the Doctor with affection. "Tamed."

"Stop it." The Doctor replied with a defining grin.

"Make me." River embraced him once again.

I looked on, making definite notes not to be in the same room as the Doctor when River was around. I cleared my throat and they separated instantly, realising that I was still standing next to them. "So…" I began, "What do we need to do?"

"You don't need to do anything," The Doctor stated, "You need to go and wait in the TARDIS."

"What?" I complained, "I thought this was meant to be a joint mystery, not just for one!"

"Sweetie…" River began, trying to draw the Doctor's attention.

"Kayla, back to the TARDIS, NOW!" The Doctor roared. I stared at him and never blinked. "Oh, alright." He shifted his glaze towards River. "Let's go."


	9. Part Two Chapter Three

We continued to trek across the infinite, desolate surface. The once beautiful landscape had been transformed into a waste land. In the distance, I could see the glint from the metal on the spaceship, its blinding light flashing like a beacon of hope. "How did you meet the Doctor?" River averted my thoughts towards the glistening light.

"He was working at my school," I began, "We had a run in with the Daleks."

"So, sweetie, you became a teacher again." River sniggered at the thought of the Doctor being a teacher. "What did you teach this time?"

"Oh you know, the usual." The Doctor said waving the subject aside.

"You didn't get Physics, did you?" River asked intently.

"No… I got Maths and Biology." He grumbled at the prospect of teaching such horrid subjects. "Although, Biology was a treat." He grinned, as he reminisced the incident with the dissecting frog lesson.

"That was a hilarious lesson, when most of the girls were screeching at the touch of the slimy frog parts!" I laughed at the memory, as River shook her tousled hair away from her face.

"Well, knowing what the Doctor's like, that would hardly surprise me at all!" River flicked playfully at the Doctor nose then ran to the entrance of the ship.

"She knows me too well, our River." The Doctor sighed and trudged after her through the entrance.

I set off after the two and felt a shock as I touched the metal. I felt a swirl of anxiety as a vision appeared in my mind. The Doctor stood tall and proud, while River looked towards him in despair as though she had a terrible secret that she was burdened with. As I went to reach out for them, I was swept back to reality and had the Doctor staring into my eyes.

"River?" The Doctor called, "Can I borrow your scanner for a moment, please?"

"What's the matter?" River came running, holding out the scanner to the Doctor. He took the scanner and ran it up and down me. "What did you see?" He asked looking intriguingly into my eyes.

"I saw…" I began, but then decided to lie. "Nothing. Absolutely nothing." I walked away, giving River a look of regret, but then winked and continued through the doorway, throwing myself into the unknown and the uncertainty of the world beyond.


	10. Part Two Chapter Four

The Doctor and River led on, with me lagging behind. River scanned ahead in each area we entered. A soft humming sound, which was coming from the heart of the ship, continued to get louder and louder, as we came closer towards the engine room. "What are we exactly looking for, River?" I asked, fear mounting up by the second. A swift, cold breeze chilled my back and I jumped at the touch. The Doctor gave me a 'there's nothing there' look and continued in River's wake.

"I honestly don't know," she replied and continued scanning the long dark corridor. Watching the path River and the Doctor had taken, I stopped a moment, intrigued by the craftsmanship that had gone into this star-liner. The rails had a smooth and slick finish to them, while the patterns on the walls themselves were absolutely breathtaking. I let my hand slide along a wall and then it happened again. My torso tightened as I looked on in horror. The Doctor was lying motionless on the floor, River was sobbing over his broken body, screaming inaudible words. I took a few steps closer and River turned pointing a gun at my head. The one word that became audible was "Why?" I had no idea what was going on. A monstrous beast lumbered clumsily towards River. It had the head and wings of an eagle, but the body of a horse. It slashed out a sharp talon towards River, but I jumped in its path. The sound of ripping flesh came to my ears, and then everything went blank.

I was ripped back into reality as quickly as I left it. I raced down the corridor to find the Doctor and River, unsure why this vision was placed into my head, at the touch of the wall. But then it made sense. We were looking for an unknown creature within these walls and I had been shown what it was. The Doctor and River were in danger and I had to find them before it was too late. I pick up my pace and eventually collided into the two. The smiling Doctor's face soon looked on at me in horror. "What happened?" He quivered, "And don't you dare tell me it was nothing!"

I looked at River in despair and her encouraging nod and smile gave me the strength I needed. "I know what we are hunting down," I began and I launched into the details of the vision, some of which I did leave out to save both, the Doctor and River Song.


	11. Part Two Chapter Five

Silence followed after I had finished re-telling the vision, giving explicit details to what the creature looked like. I looked down at my shoes and awaited their reply, but no reply ever came. I looked into the Doctor's shining eyes, their looks of horror and despair ran for miles on end. River's eyes were glistening with tears, but apart from that the looks were in unison to the Doctor's.

The Doctor croaked, "From what you describe, that's a Hippogriff." His eyes shifted towards the open doorway in front of us, "But I've got the feeling that there is definite reason to…" My gaze followed his as River gasped. Standing in front of us was the majestic Hippogriff, its head was held high and front claws were scratching the ground beneath it. It bent its head down and snorted, readying itself to charge. "RUN!" I screamed and tried to following in the Doctor's and River's footsteps. I couldn't budge my feet; it was though they had been glued to the spot. I looked towards the now abandoned corridor that the Doctor and River had just left down. Clapping of footsteps was coming up behind me and I turned towards the noise. The Hippogriff was making its move, thumping its way down the corridor. I closed my eyes and waited for the impact, but it never came. I opened one eye and saw that the Hippogriff had halted within a metre of my head. I could feel its hot, heavy breath on my face. Then a voice came from behind. "I had laid this trap for the Doctor, but instead I get a snivelling girl, who knows nothing." The owner of the voice stepped around the Hippogriff. He had platinum blonde hair and grey-blue eyes. His face was twisted from a scar that had manipulated his features into a defining sneer.

"What's the Doctor done to you?" I asked.

"His existence is futile, he gave me this." The man pointed to the protruding scar that took over most of his face.

"And," I replied angrily, "What's that got to do with the price of eggs?"

"Earth mockery!" the man laughed, "He does tend to have a thing for picking deluded Earth girls!"

"Don't I know you from somewhere?" I asked puzzled by the man voice.

"I don't think you know anything, you stupid ape!" He sneered in reply.

"I wouldn't bet on it!" I returned the snideness. "You're definitely an alien. I can tell that much. But how on Earth did you break yourself from the Time War?"

"How did you know that?" the man reacted.

"Last time you were around, I heard you had killed Rassilon, as you returned the Earth to its original state. No Gallifrey up above, bringing its spoils of war in the sky above." I continued.

"How do you know this?" he sneered again.

"Oh don't worry I know nothing, Master." I replied, my voice darkening at the Master's name.

"You can't know that!" The Master flicked a button on a wrist watch and my legs slackened and I collapsed onto the ground. I looked toward the Hippogriff, as it slunk away into the shadows. The Master circled me like an animal stalking its prey. "How do you have such knowledge, considering you're just an incompetent human girl?" He asked.

"A. I have travelled with the Doctor. B. the TARDIS has an extensive archive of universal history." I stated, keeping my voice at a level tone as best as possible.

"And C." came the Doctor voice from behind me, "She's not just an ordinary human being, she is more special than that!"

"Well, well, well. At last!" The Master remarked, "Doctor, welcome. It has been so long. You've changed since last time."

"How did you escape the Time War?" The Doctor asked shaking his head, "That's time-locked!"

"I had a bit of help." The Master laughed evilly, "I needed to repay the favour."

"And what favour would that be?" River had finally caught up to the Doctor and was clutching onto his shaking hand.

"Well, he needs to repay me!" The Master taunted, "I gave my life to save his, so he could run away back to his precious Earth."

"I died too!" The Doctor retorted, "I wasn't going to let Wilf die."

"Oh, that old man. Good for him he had a Doctor at hand to save his life!" The Master slapped the Doctor in the face and paced the corridor.

"Sorry, while you're reminiscing old grudges," I butted in, making both the Doctor and the Master stare at me in disbelief, "What's with that Hippogriff thing? Why exactly would you have that creature in a trap to lure the Doctor in?" Then I worked it out. "You knew if you planted something to lure a companion to this star-liner, considering this is exactly what River is likely to chase, the Doctor would come running in to save the day." I continued, "Doctor, you were following Dr Song this morning when you'd decided the 'mystery tour' thing, right?"

Silence followed. My eyes darted from face to face in that corridor awaiting any answer.

"She's good." The Master began, "No wonder you picked her up!"

"I do have a name you know!" I stared down the Master as he shifted his glance to the Doctor. I held out a hand and he slowly took it and shook it, "My name is Kayla." In an instant, the Master tore his hand from mine and stepped backwards.

"Impossible." He looked me up and down. "Just impossible!"


	12. Part Two Chapter Six

The Doctor looked at him in disbelief, "What the hell is the matter with that?"

"Oh, you know nothing Doctor." The Master whispered, "If you don't know who she is yet, then I'm certainly not going to tell you!" He backed away and whistled. The Hippogriff came out of the shadows and charged for River and the Doctor. Raising a talon, it went to swipe at their bodies and I ran at full pelt and jumped in front of the swiping claws. It was coming true, the latter of the previous vision. CRACK! I crumpled to the ground as I heard a gun ring out, and the screeching gurgling sound of the Hippogriff crashing to the ground. I drifted out of consciences once again.

…

Flower scent drifted in the air. Roses by the smell of them. I slowly opened my eyes to find myself in a hospital ward. I asked a nurse passing by where I was, but she never stop. Another vision, I thought. I went to the desk and found I was in a maternity ward. Puzzled, I walked the long corridors and found I saw someone I knew. Sally, heavily pregnant, was being rushed in a wheelchair past me. I ran after her, at the same time a hooded woman was wheeled into the room next to Sally's. As I stood at both doorways, I noticed that the two doctors were about to deliver two babies at the same time. A second apart, each baby was delivered but Sally's was in trouble. The other doctor from the hooded lady's room rushed in to help Sally's doctor. It was a girl, but it had blue blemishes all over its body. The hooded lady walked out and ushered the two doctors out from Sally's room. I followed at a distance, and watched in horror, the lady paying the doctors to switch the two babies. Sally was sobbing as David walked in. She didn't know what was happening to their baby, but the doctors then walked in with not their child but me. This was the crucial moment, whoever that lady was she had made the ultimate decision to be rid of me. The colours faded in black and the vision didn't continue on.

…

I sat up in a rush. I yelped and the Doctor and River rushed to my side.

"Where am I?" I asked groggily, still having the vision replay in my mind.

"You're back in the TARDIS." River began, "This medical room has the most developed and scientific methods in the entire universe."

"The Hippogriff broke a couple of your ribs," The Doctor whispered, "The Master legged it after the creature attacked us. So I don't know where he's gone. But I'll find him!"

"The thing is…" I began.

"Hush now," River soothed, "You need to rest."

"But…" I tried to get through.

"Rest. Now." The Doctor added sternly, as though he was a real physician.

"NO!" I shouted, "You will listen!" The Doctor and River stopped and looked at each other. "I had another vision." I began, "It was in the past, at the time of my birth." River shivered. I looked towards her, "Do you know anything about me, Dr Song?" I asked. "No." River replied steadily, "Nothing at all."

I looked upset, unsure of the prospect of what River's meaning really meant. I knew she was lying but for now I had to believe her.

"Anyway…" The Doctor interrupted my thoughts, "You were saying?"

"Nah, doesn't matter." I pushed aside the vision and settled down to rest.

"You sure?" The Doctor and River asked in unison.

"Yeah," I replied, "Maybe some other time." I looked to the Doctor, who seemed to read my mind.

"River, you could travel with us for a while, if you want to." He gave her his biggest, cheekiest grin.

"I shouldn't, but one more trip won't hurt me!" River returning with a great big smile and blew him a kiss.

"Off we go then!" The Doctor ran out of the room, gleeful that River was staying a bit longer.

"That man will be the death of me!" River remarked and skipped on after him.

My thoughts turned to the vision. Who was that woman? Why didn't she want me? Did this have something to do with Dr River Song? I shook my head and lay down on the bed, thinking how marvellous my world would be if I could discover the truth about my past. I need to find out the reason for this vision and why it was the most crucial moment in my history. I closed my eyes and drifted into a peaceful sleep, not knowing that something was coming and it was going to change my friends, who I left behind, lives forever.


	13. Part Three Prologue

Walking along the deserted street, a young man stopped in front of a poster strapped to a light post. In big letters scrawled on the top of the poster was: Have You Seen This Girl? Underneath was a photo of a young woman with strawberry blonde curls, bluey-green eyes and a dazzling smile. The man stroked at the woman's cheek, tears filling his eyes. Why did she run away, he thought, why? What made her run? Was it that teacher who disappeared at the same time? Did he kidnap her?

"OI! Jonathan!" came a voice from across the street. Jonathan looked around to see his mate, Ricky, "You coming to the cemetery?"

"Why do you ask?" Jonathan called back. He really had no intention today, even if it was for that stupid history assignment.

"History project, plus there's been a graffiti artist damaging the tombstones." Ricky laughed gleefully.

"Alright, we'll go straight away." Jonathan sighed, "As long as we get home by dark. Dad will kill me if I'm late home again!"

…

Ricky pushed the gate open and towed Jonathan behind him. Jonathan looked row upon row of grave stones. "Has the council added these statues since we were last here?" Ricky briefly asked, pointing at the Angels that were erected around the entire graveyard.

"They must have done." Jonathan casually replied, but stopped in front of one tombstone that had graffiti all on it. It was his grandfather's grave and on it was an arrow pointing to the back of the stone. Jonathan jumped to the other side and saw a message that was definitely intended for him.

_"Jonathan, beware of the Weeping Angels,"_ He looked to one of the statues and swore it had moved. He continued to read, _"Don't take your eyes off of them as they will kill you. And don't blink! I love you, xxx."_ Whose insanity had thought of this? He thought. "Ricky…" Jonathan looked up and Ricky was nowhere in sight. He looked around, "This isn't funny, Ricky!" Jonathan turned and saw an angel was right behind him. It's only a statue, he thought to himself. He blinked, for half a second, but that's all the Angel needed.


	14. Part Three Chapter One

"So where do you want to go?" The Doctor smiled at me and winked at River.

"It's up to Kayla." River replied, laughing along with a joke the Doctor had just finished.

"Really? It's up to me?!" My mind was racing. All of space and time and I could choose. But where did I really want to go? The TARDIS jumped into life as the Doctor shouted, "No, No, NO!"

"What's wrong, sweetie?" River asked, dancing behind the Doctor who was trying to stabilise the TARDIS.

"She's been hi-jacked!" the Doctor cried, "But, how…" The TARDIS screeched to a stop and threw us across the control room.

"Really?" I looked towards the time rotor and frowned. My broken ribs had only just mended a couple of days ago and they felt like they had cracked again. Oh well, I thought. I pulled myself up, "Are you alright?" I asked River and the Doctor as I helped them up.

"Yes, fine." River jogged to the monitor, "We're on Earth, in Australia. Australia?"

The Doctor pulled the monitor away from River and looked on, "1963, in Victoria." He stated.

"Well, I can deal with that!" I remarked and marched to the door. Holdens and Fords; the ultimate car war, The Beatles, you name it and I could help but feel pure excitement building. If we were going to go back in time this period would be fine! "This one's mine!" I opened the door and stepped out. A bearded man stood in front of me, rifle pointed at my head. I look at him and my surroundings. Bushland, as far as the eye could see and four ragged, dirty men were standing in a semi-circle with their rifles pointed in my direction.

"Ah, Doctor?" My voice rang back into the TARDIS, "I don't think it's 1963!"

"What?" The Doctor and River came running to the door and stepped out.

"I think it 1879," I stared at the man in front of me, "And I reckon, this is the infamous, Ned Kelly."


	15. Part Three Chapter Two

The Doctor stared at the rifles pointing at us, while the Kelly Gang stared at River and me.

"They're troopers, boss!" one of the member piped up, "That box has it written all over!"

"No, we're not the troopers!" I replied calmly, "I swear on my mother life. I promise you that."

"Why should I believe you?" Ned shoved the rifle against my throat.

"May I point out the obvious?" I put my hand on the rifle, "Since when has the coppers had women on the force?"

"I can see that you two," One of the men pointed to River and myself, "are ladies, but what about this gent'"

"I'm not the police," The Doctor cried out.

"You could say that we've just travelling by…" River explained. I rolled my eyes. Great explanation, River, I thought. And while you're at it, tell the bushrangers that we travel in space and time.

"Hang on…" I looked at the gang, "There's only meant to be four members in the Kelly Gang at this time. So who's the fifth?"

"What do you mean?" piped up the one I didn't recognise.

"It's nothing," I stated, "Don't mean anything…" The Doctor gave me a 'Keep your mouth shut!' look and I fell silent.

"Anyway…" The Doctor intervened, "What's your game?"

"Game?" Ned asked confused, "What on God's earth are you talking about?"

"What's with the rifles, then?" The Doctor boringly asked.

"Doctor, you know nothing of Australian history, do you?" I whispered into his ear.

"No, why?" The Doctor quizzed, puzzled that for once a companion knew more than him.

"Ned Kelly," I said in a normal voice so the Kelly Gang wouldn't grow suspicious, "The most wanted man in Victoria. Actually the entire gang, but anyway…" I looked at the Doctor and continued, "Ned shot a trooper a few years back, and is being hunted down as we speak."

"How do you know so much?" Ned's brother, Dan threatened to ask, "For a woman to know about us is…"

"Is what?" River asked angrily.

"Well, unwomanly!" both Steve and Joe piped up.

"You think it wrong if women want to fight?" River was becoming more unstably angry by the minute.

"It's a woman's job to stay home and look after the household. It's a man's job to fight!" Ned roared.

"Now, everyone!" The Doctor began, heads turning in his direction, "I think we all need to calm down. Would you like a cuppa tea?"

The gang scolded down the Doctor, "That is so English! We are Irish and we'd rather drink Scotch!" Joe shouted.

"But the Doctor's right," I tried to reason, "We all need to calm down!"

The fifth member backed me up, "Kayla's completely right. I think, Ned we should listen to her and her friends…" I stared at him.

"How the hell do you know my name?" I quizzed him, "I never told you my name!"

"He's psychic," Ned explained, "Johnny, came to us a few months back and wanted to join us. Apparently, he's on the run too." Ned looked at Johnny, "Never told us from what though…"

I looked at Johnny, something was familiar about him. The Doctor and River took everyone aside to speak to them, apart from Johnny.

"Where have you been?" he asked intently.

"What do you mean?" I asked, "Wait a moment…" I took his hand and looked into his eyes. His hand pulled me in closer, placed it on my cheek and began to stroke it. "Why did you have to leave _me_?" he softly whispered into my ear.

"Jonathan?" I whispered, "Oh my God! It's you!" I embraced him like the Doctor and River did. "Wow. Never thought that would happen!" Jonathan joked. I whispered, "Shut up. Have I ever told you: I love you?"

"Never and always." Jonathan replied and embraced me again.


	16. Part Three Chapter Three

River looked on, horrified that I was kissing a complete stranger. She tugged on the Doctor's jacket and whispered into his ear, "What is she doing?" and pointed in my direction. The Doctor spun around, "Well obviously Kayla's grown-up…" he paused, "KAYLA, what are you doing?" he shouted.

I broke away from Jonathan and looked very sheepish. "Johnny, a word by the stream." Ned led Jonathan away from the group. Steve and Dan went to keep a look-out for oncoming trouble, while Joe tended to the horses. River sat down on a near-by rock while the Doctor paced between River and me. Arguing could be heard from the direction of the stream. I stood, leaning against the TARDIS, looking down at my shoes awaiting the abruptness of the Doctor's stern words.

"What were you thinking?" The Doctor began, "You hardly know the bloke and you're _snogging_ him." He continued to pace and occasionally would kick at an invisible rock. "From what you've told me, you've just involved yourself with one of Australia's most notable gangs. Honestly, why do I even bother taking you anywhere?"

"Doctor…" I tried to reason with him, "I do know him, though."

"No, you don't!" River injected, "You've only just met him!"

"I really haven't," I continued to reason.

"River's right," the Doctor cut me off. I stared at him, if he wasn't going to listen…

"HE'S MY BOYFRIEND!" I shouted, "If you don't like it, then well," I had completely lost it. "Just leave me alone!" I stormed off into the now darkening forest and didn't look back.

I sat down under a lone river red gum and collected my thoughts. Why can't he just listen to me? Why won't River look at me or try to defend me anymore? I shivered, Victoria doesn't change much; it's still bloody cold! River walked towards me, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to offend you," she sat next to me, "I was being defensive that's all."

"River," I asked.

"Hmm…" came the reply.

"Have you ever been in love so much that it hurts when others don't understand what it's like between you and your love?"

"Yes, I do," River whispered.

"What happened between that person and you?" I looked deep into her eyes hoping that just this once that she would respond.

"I married him," River divulged, "and never let him go."

"Oh, so I was right about you and the Doctor?" I remembered my comment mere weeks ago when we were hunting the Hippogriff.

"Yes, but I'll leave it at that." River patted me on the back as the Doctor walked into the clearing.

"Now, where were we?" The Doctor quizzed himself, "That's right, I need to interrogate this Johnny!"


	17. Part Three Chapter Four

"So this Johnny," The Doctor asked as we walked back towards the campsite, "Where did you meet him?"

"I went to kindergarten with him. We basically grew up together, he's my best friend." I replied.

"Yes well, we won't go there." River pointed out and marched on in front of us.

"She never changes, that woman!" The Doctor sniggered.

We continued on in silence, a single tear rolled down my face. I wiped it away. That's new, I thought, crying without a reason.

At last we stumbled over the gang, and the Doctor started to interrogate Jonathan.

He asked him about the future, the past and the present. "Okay… So you're from Kayla's time, but the question is how did you end up involved with the Kelly Gang and back in 1879?" The Doctor asked, with dictation.

"I was helping a mate, Ricky, do his History project in the local cemetery. Well, I found a message on my grandfather gravestone," Jonathan explained.

"What was the message?" River intervened.

"I can remember it clearly." he continued, "It read: '_Jonathan, beware of the Weeping Angels, don't take your eyes off of them as they will kill you. And don't blink! I love you, xxx.'_ And then I woke up here."

"Doctor, what's a Weeping Angel?" I asked.

"A Weeping Angel is one of the deadliest assassins out there. They are quantum locked, which means when they are observed, they turn to stone. And you can't kill a stone. When it's not observed, that's when they attack." The Doctor quietly explained.

"Then how am I in 1879? Explain that?" Jonathan asked, angrily.

"It does kill you as such," River interjected, "It zaps you into the past and feasts on the days you could have had. It kills you kindly, by letting you live to death."

"So what, does this means he's got to stay _here_?" I was now shaking so much from anger, Jonathan was having to hold me back.

"No, but he can never return to his time." The Doctor sadly replied, "That's the problem with Weeping Angels, because he'd cause a huge paradox and they know it."

"But he can come with us right?" I asked, pleading, hoping.

"Yes, if he wants to come he may." River spoke before the Doctor could even answer. I ran up to the Doctor and hugged him, then in turn River. But as we touched, a shock of electricity ran through and a vision appeared.

River was holding a newborn, like in an earlier dream, but this time she had a hooded cloak on and the child she was holding had blue blemishes over its tiny body. The scenery changed into that hospital I was in in a previous vision. I remembered now seeing two men running down the corridor with a red-headed woman wearing a blue denim mini skirt. One of the men had sandy brown hair and was holding the hand of the woman. The other man looked very familiar, with his red bowtie and checker brown jacket. What's the Doctor doing here? I asked myself. I followed him down the corridor, as they group turned into a room. Oh my god! I realised the truth, this was no coincidence. My parents were…


	18. Part Three Chapter Five

I ripped myself from River and looked her dead in the eye. Her looks were puzzled but she couldn't unravel why I was looking at her in the way that I was. I looked at the Doctor but kept the secret to myself, not time yet, I thought. I forgotten where we were; but soon remembered when Ned grabbed me in a tight grip on my arm.

"What do you want?" I scarcely asked.

"The truth!" Ned growled, "Who are you?"

"A traveller, and no more than that." I calmly replied.

"From where?"

"A world you cannot know," I looked down and turned away.

"What do you know of me then?" Ned quietly whispered.

"We all die at some point, but you will be remembered." I looked into his eyes, "This is all I can tell you, please remember it well." I leaned in and kissed him on the cheek, and continued to the TARDIS.

…

I was in Jonathan's arms, as the Doctor walked into the control room. I couldn't divulge what I had learned to him; that was up to River.

"Will you look after him for me?" I asked a puzzled Doctor.

"Why?" he asked, "Where are you going?"

"Nowhere," I smiled, lying, planning, and walked down the corridor to find River. I found her sobbing in the living room, looking at an old photograph of a child.

"What is the matter?" I asked putting a hand on her back.

"I lost someone a long time ago," she cried, "and I have always wondered how she faired after lying to the Doctor."

"What did you do?" I innocently asked, but nothing needed to be said to me I knew the truth.

"I gave away our daughter," she smiled, "I swapped her with another child, and silenced the doctors who I dealt with."

"Oh…" my hand slipped into a brown bag that was lying behind her. I felt what I was looking for and slipped the band onto my wrist.

"I see you," River continued," And you have so many attributes that the Doctor and I both have and I wonder."

The Doctor walked into the room with Jonathan in tow. "Everything alright?" the Doctor asked, upon seeing River drowned face.

"No, it's not…" I began, "River has something to tell you, but I cannot be here for her explanation."

"What have you got on your wrist?" The Doctor inquired, River spun around horrified, but knew the truth.

"Jonathan, don't you dare leave his side, I'll find you again." I cried, silently.

"Kayla, do you trust this man?" Jonathan asked, as I began punching numbers into the vortex manipulator.

"Yes." I looked deep into his eyes.

"Who is he then?" Awaiting my answer tears filled his eyes.

"My salvation, and he will be yours too one day." I lent in kissed him on the cheek, and stepped back.

"What are you doing?" The Doctor continued to ask.

"Something spectacular!" I pressed the final number and disappeared, leaving nothing but a bolt of lightning in my wake.


	19. Part Four Prologue

Something's not right. I turned. Something was lurking in the shadows, an invisible force. Nothing seems real anymore. Oh please just save me…

…

I awoke, shaking and dazed to where I was. I looked to my wrist, and strapped tightly to it was a brown, worn leather wristwatch-like gadget. My surroundings were unfamiliar but comforting. My past seemed to be haunting me like a ghost of a shallow grave. I walked to the window, and sat on the sill, looking down on the city below. Washington D.C. felt like home, no one would look for me here. Well I had faked my name, age and date of birth to remain hidden from that man. That impossibly lovable man who was my father, and yet he wouldn't know it, not yet anyway. A knock at the door; who the hell would be up at three in the morning, I thought. I went to the door and slowly opened it. A man fell through, soaked in blood. He'd been shot, I fumbled for my phone, but the man grabbed my arm and pulled me in close. His hot breath breathed down my neck and I noticed something familiar about the stranger.

"I'm so glad I found you…" he whispered softly, and then there was no more sound. I slammed the door shut, locked it and began to resuscitate him. Looking at his blood soaked body, I noticed something around his muscly neck; dog tags. Not just one but almost a dozen dog tags hanging down from his sticky, wet skin. I stopped, realising that no more could be done, and looked at the details on each one. The same name was on all of them. I looked down his body and there attached to his wrist was the exact type of gadget like I had. "Oh my god!" I screamed and slapped him across the face.

"What was that for?" He sat up inspecting his body for any signs of scarring.

"Captain Jack Harkness! What the hell are you doing here?" I scolded.


	20. Part Four Chapter One

Hi Everyone! I hope you're enjoying the story so far. Please note that the chapters from now onwards jump backwards and forwards in time. Please review!

Sorry for the interruption, now back to the story.

* * *

_Two Months Prior_

I looked around at my surroundings. Moments ago I was surrounded by Jonathan, River and the Doctor, now nothing but night darkness could be seen. The bluey-black sky seemed daunting but work needed to begin. My trek to find younger versions of the Doctor needed to begin as I wanted to obverse him for afar. Like that was going to happen! I had to leave slight clues to who I was but have different names. A burden to slowly reveal to him that he knew me for such a long time but not really know who I was. So my journey would begin but whom and what incarnation would I bump into first. The Doctor never talked about previous incarnations but the TARDIS would occasionally let me peer into the extensive archives of him, with a lot of persuasion. In the far distance, I could vividly see the light of explosions. I looked to the flashing lights on the Vortex Manipulator, only coordinates were displaying. "Big help you are!" I frowned, I decided that the only way I would discover where I was, was to do something stupid and travel towards the explosions. The long trek across the deserted farmland took three days to get to where I was heading. I entered the city, ragged and dirty, to see destroyed buildings. A man passing by shook his head,

"The women folk shouldn't have to bear with this; they should've been transported to the country months ago." He turned down a side street, where many of the buildings had been destroyed. A lamppost on the corner had a poster wrapped around it. Scrawled on the top was: Keep Hitler At Bay, Buy War Bonds.

"Great, Second World War." I said loudly, looking to the darkening sky. "I'm in London."

I walked along the street in the dark, no one noticing the odd girl walking by his or her protection of homes. An air raid siren blared through-out the entire area. Fantastic, I thought, better find some shelter. A scream pierced the air, and I looked to the skies. Hanging from a barrage balloon was a blonde girl wearing a union jack on her t-shirt. I couldn't see her face but something nagged me to follow on. I raced through the streets, looking above to make sure I was going in the right direction. Damn, I thought. Lost her. I trudged towards housing that I had passed, hoping to seek some refuge for the night. A loud whistle echoed through the streets, as children ran from hiding places a far to the source. Following the group, I stopped in front of a lamp post and waited. The children filed into a house at the end of the street, looking quite suspicious. I venture into the house and notice a couple more children were coming this way.

A young woman voice drifted down the corridor, "Many kids out there?"

A boy voice replied, "Yes, miss." I entered the dining room and watched two young boys make a grab for some of the meat.

"Ah! Still carving. Sit and wait. We've got a whole air raid." The woman scolded.

"Hi, do you mind if I join you?" I asked.

"Of course not, could you help set the table, I think we might need more plates to fill this lot." The woman smiled, looking at my ragged appearance.

"Sure, I'm Grace. Grace Kelly." First name that came to mind, I had to change my name to protect those I met, also if I happened to bump into the Doctor.

"Nancy." She replied and Nancy went back to carving the meat.

More children came in and sat down. One of the boys made mention that the food had to be off the black market but soon was scolded by Nancy, I really wasn't listening. A man slipped into the room and sat down quietly. No one else noticed him, the man in the black leather jacket and black pants. His ears and nose were the most noticeable features of his face, but his blue eyes were the most adorable and loving feature for my eyes to lie on. I looked deep into those amazing eyes trying to decipher his resemblance. Running all that I could through my head, memories stirred of researching the Doctor in the TARDIS's extensive archives.

"Come on, old girl please show me everything you have on the Doctor." I whispered to the console. Suddenly a hologram appeared in the room. It was the Doctor, wearing a ridiculous bow-tie and a fez. "You have requested to look into my TARDIS's extensive archive on me. Please state your name and intent for the knowledge you request." Okay, hologram of the Doctor, that's new. "Um…Kayla Westkey and I need to know about this knowledge for me to fully understand the truth about my existence."

_"Request accepted. Please stand-by for further information." The hologram changed rapidly as it showed me the past regenerations of the Doctor._

I found what I was looking for. The Doctor was here and something wasn't quite right.


	21. Part Four Chapter Two

"…I make it 1941. You lot shouldn't even be in London. You should've been evacuated to the country by now." The Doctor commented, admiring the spirit of the youngsters.

"I didn't realise that I had stumbled into London this evening…" I acted like I was absolutely stupid, but honestly I didn't care; if I was going to get the attention of the Doctor, I needed to play the damsel in distress.

"Oh?" He turned to look me in the eye, "Where are you from, eh?" I looked down at my plate and didn't feel hungry anymore. I pushed it away.

"I must go now." I got up and ran out the room and slammed the door shut. I looked through the window, and saw the whole gang absolutely confused.

I listened intently as they continued their conversations.

"Something wrong with that?" Nancy plainly asked.

"Wrong with it? It's brilliant. I'm not sure if it's Marxism in action or a West End musical." The Doctor replied, enthusiastically.

"Why'd you follow me? What do you want?" Nancy continued to question.

"I want to know how a phone that isn't a phone gets a phone call. You seem to be the one to ask." The Doctor answered back.

"I did you a favour. I told you not to answer it, that's all I'm telling you." Nancy retorted.

"Great, thanks. And I want to find a blonde in a Union Jack. I mean a specific one. I didn't just wake up this morning with a craving. Anybody seen a girl like that?" I wanted to run back inside at the mention of the girl, but decided against the idea as I was technically hiding far away from this house. The children laughed at the Doctor as Nancy took his plate away. "What have I done wrong?"

"You took two slices. No blondes, no flags. Anything else before you leave?" She asked once more.

The Doctor grinned, "Yeah, there is actually. Thanks for asking. Something I've been looking for. Would've fallen from the sky about a month ago, but not a bomb. Not the usual kind, anyway. Wouldn't have exploded. Probably would have just buried itself in the ground somewhere, and it would have looked something like this." He showed a drawing on a napkin that I couldn't quite make out. A twig snapped behind me. I jumped up and turned slowly around. A child in a gas mask reached out for me as it said "Mummy? Are you my mummy?" I backed away trying to avoid the touch of the child, while I madly pressed random buttons on River's Vortex Manipulator. The child was with an inch of touching me when I finally pressed the button I needed.

…

I opened my eyes. A man and woman stood above me, gob-smacked that I had appeared out of thin air; well the woman anyway. Crap… I thought; this will be interesting. I stood up and brushed myself off. I looked around; in a spaceship with really advanced technology. I recognised the woman; she was the woman hanging from the barrage balloon earlier. The man wore a long, navy blue trench coat and black trousers. His eyes were absolutely gorgeous, even if they were a brownie-green colour.

"Hello." The man said.

"Hello." I replied.

"Hello." He said once more.

"Let's not start that again." The woman replied, looking quite faint.

"Okay." He replied winking at me. I blushed, a deep-red colour, almost the colour of ripe tomatoes.

"So, who're you supposed to be, then?" the woman asked.

"Me? Or him?" I asked, confused.

"Both of ya." She grunted.

"I'm Grace Kelly." I replied to her question.

"Captain Jack Harkness, One Three Three Squadron, Royal Air Force. American volunteer." Jack gave the woman a worn wallet-like book as ID.

"What your name, then?" I asked the woman.

"Liar. This is psychic paper. It tells me whatever you want it to tell me. I'm Rose Tyler, by the way."

"How do you know that I'm lying?" Jack inquired.

"Two things. One, I have a friend who uses this all the time. And two, you just handed me a piece of paper telling me you're single and you work out." Rose grinned and handed back the psychic paper to Jack.

Rose, the girl that made the Doctor forgive himself for the things he did during the time war. I wanted to thank her so much, but she couldn't know that I was from the Doctor's future, let alone his daughter. I was already risking enough meddling with his past; I couldn't help but bite my lip, hoping that neither Jack nor Rose would notice.

"Shall we have a drink on the balcony? Bring up the glasses." Jack said to Rose. I sighed and followed the two up the stairs. I think I better tag along… for now, I thought to myself.

We all were standing on the roof of the ship, which Jack had conveniently parked next to Big Ben. The views up there were surreal; considering that bombs were falling onto the beautiful city. The sky was no longer the blue-black colour of night; but different shades of orange, red and yellow like the sun setting over the far distant ocean. The explosions seemed to go on forever, but that didn't faze Jack.

"I know I'm standing on something." Rose commented shakily. Jack pulled a remote out of his pocket and the spaceship appeared. "Okay, you have an invisible spaceship. Very Spock." She laughed.

"Who?" Jack asked confused.

"Guessing you're not a local boy, then?" Rose inquired, sort of disappointed that he didn't get her Star Trek reference.

"A cell phone, a liquid crystal watch, and fabrics that won't be around for at least another two decades. Guessing you're not a local girl. Both of you." Jack answered back.

"Guessing right." Both Rose and I replied, simultaneously.

We stood there sipping on the champagne that Jack had poured for us.

"When are you from?" Jack had disturbed the silence, looking at me.

"21st Century, 2013." I causally glanced over. He looked like he wanted to say more, I knew that look.

"You know, it's getting a bit late. I should really be getting back." Rose interrupted. I looked over to her and mouthed, "Thank you!"

"We're discussing business." Jack whined.

"This isn't business. This is champagne." Rose interjected.

"I try never to discuss business with a clear head. Are you travelling alone? Are you authorised to negotiate with me?" Jack continued. "I have something for the Time Agency. Something they'd like to buy. Are you in power to make payment?"

"Well, I, I should talk to my companion." Rose stuttered hoping that he would take the hint.

"I'm sure the Doctor would gladly talk to you about the thing for the Time Agency." I stopped. Rose was staring at me as though I had her doll and she wanted it back. Shit…I thought, this should be interesting to explain.


	22. Part Four Chapter Three

_Present Day_

"Jack!" I yelled. I didn't care if I woke the neighbours up. "What are you playing at?"

"What do you mean? _What am I playing at?_" He yelled back at me. This is insane, I thought.

"Okay, calm down, Jack. I'm sorry I didn't mean to yell at you." I sobbed, "How'd you find me?"

"Well. It's a long story." Jack looked at me, as though he was searching for my soul.

"Go have a shower and then we'll talk about it over a coffee." I replied. I walked into my bedroom and searched through my bottom drawer. I pulled out a pair of jeans and a white shirt and threw them at Jack.

"What the….?" Jack looked at me sideways.

"Should be the right sizes." I mumbled, ignoring his question, "Clean towel on the rack." I pointed him to the bathroom.

Jack took my hand as my hearts fastened in pace. "Join me?" He whispered into my ear.

"Jack, not right now." I replied, "I'll be back soon." I punched in coordinates into the Vortex Manipulator and found myself in a darkened room. The humming noises from the TARDIS didn't bother me at all; at least she knew not to alert the Doctor or River that I was back on board. I crept up to the bed and looked at the sleeping face of Jonathan. I shook him awake, but put a finger to his lips to silence him. I punched more coordinates into the Vortex Manipulator and grabbed his hands.

…

We found ourselves on the deserted main street of our hometown. I went to the window of the post office and looked at the date.

"Do you remember the date you left?" I asked him.

"The 2nd of May 2013, I think?" Jonathan replied.

"Make up some story why you were gone twenty-four hours." I said to him. "I'm sorry, but I can't be with you anymore. It wouldn't work out."

"Okay, then. Before you go, tell me why you can't be with me?" Jonathan mumbled.

"I'm a Time Lord. I live for years and years. If I die, I just regenerate. I don't want to hurt you. Here." I gave him a police report I had forged. "Give this to the local authorities. I'm dead to this world but know that I'm doing this because I loved you." I kissed him on the cheek, he was crying.

"Hey, don't cry." I whispered, as I wiped the tears from his face.

"I'm sorry." He whispered back, "This is goodbye, isn't it?"

"Yes, and I'm sorry." I replied.

"What for?" Jonathan inquired, through broken sobs.

"For breaking your heart." I stepped away and punched in more coordinates; vanishing in front of his eyes for the last time.

I quickly went back to the day before Jonathan had been zapped back into the past by the angels and wrote a message on his grandfather's tombstone for him.

…

I found myself back in my apartment. I was crying now. It was the best thing to do, I thought. Jack was still in the shower, so I went to the kitchen and put the kettle on. Jack walked out of the bedroom, with only the jeans on.

"How'd you know my size?" He asked cheekily.

"That time with the Doctor in Cardiff, when you were pursuing that Slitheen. You bought clothing from The Top Shop." I replied, sheepishly.

"You weren't with us then!" He exclaimed.

"I know!" I responded with a grin, "I followed you."

"That explains that. What are you doing in Washington D.C., Kayla?" Jack queried.

"How did you find me?" I retorted back, the cheeky smile growing bigger.

"I have connections. Don't forget, I work for Torchwood now." He responded poking his tongue out at me. I rolled my eyes, of course, Torchwood.

"Answer to your question: I'm still hiding from the Doctor and River Song. Your connections seem to know about me then, how do you keep track of me when I change my name all the time?" I enquired. I tried to look him in the eyes, but his body kept distracting me, especially those bulging muscles.

"You have the same face. That's how I found you." Jack looked deep into my eyes, I had to turn away.

"Coffee?" I asked him, unfazed by his look of disappointment.

"Please." Jack got up and stood behind me, reaching around me for the sugar. Once again his hot breath, breathed down my neck. I just wanted to turn around and kiss him. Control yourself girl, I screamed at myself in my thoughts.

"Another question: Who the hell shot you and why?" I queried without losing composer.

"That's a whole another long story!" He whispered into my ear.


	23. Part Four Chapter Four

_Two Months Prior_

"Okay, this Doctor is the one to be calling the shots, then?" Jack tried to get Rose's attention, but she was still focused on me.

"Rose?" I asked her, this was not good.

"Sorry, what?" She broke her silence. "Yes Doctor Spock. He's the one you want to talk to." Doctor Spock…Really, Rose?

"Well, maybe we should go find him." Jack casually replied.

"And how're you going to do that?" Rose questioned.

"Easy. I'll do a scan for alien tech." Jack went back down the man-hole into the ship to do a scan.

"Finally, a professional." Rose mumbled.

I sniggered, "I know what you mean." She stared at me once again. Damn it, I done it again.

"How do you know the Doctor?" she questioned. What to say, I can't tell her I'm his daughter, nor any kind of relationship.

"That's confidential." I hoped that would keep her quiet, for now.

"Bull. How do you know him?" Rose pressured.

"I met him in his travels." That was true, "A long time ago." Also true, but I didn't dare say much more.

"Right then, where did ya meet him?" Couldn't Rose just leave it?

"Look I've told you more than I can. It seriously is complicated." I was getting angry and frustrated. Please don't be stupid and say the wrong thing.

"I'm his best friend, I deserve to know!" She demanded.

"YOU'RE NOT HIS BEST FRIEND! YOUR'RE HIS COMPAINION!" I screamed, "DO YOU EVEN KNOW HIS NAME? NO, YOU DON'T! THEREFORE, HE DOESN'T CARE MUCH FOR YOU!" Rose slapped me in the face. Crap… I had gone too far. "Rose, I'm sorry, I didn't think."

"NO. You didn't think!" She slapped me again, and I deserved it. I hung my head.

"Bad Wolf." I blurted out. Rose laughed. I hope she would forgive me.

"Why don't you come with us? Travel with the Doctor, I'm sure he wouldn't mind." She patted my back.

"I'd love to, but I can't." I sobbed. Damn, I thought, I had used all of my tears.

"Come with us, I'm sure the Doctor will change your mind." She continued.

"I help you for now but when you leave, I must go in another direction." I didn't know what else to say.

"Found him!" Came Jack's voice. "Shall we?"

…

A hospital, seriously? The last place I would have thought to look for the Doctor.

"Hello?" We said simultaneously called down the long forbidding corridor. The Doctor burst through the doors, but quickly tried to lock them with his sonic screwdriver.

Jack walked forward and held out a hand to shake, "Good evening. Hope we're not interrupting. Jack Harkness. I've been hearing all about you on the way over."

Rose interjected, "He knows. I had to tell him about us being Time Agents."

"And it's a real pleasure to meet you, Mister Spock." Jack continued as though Rose hadn't interrupted. He walked down the corridor back into the ward.

"Mister Spock?" The Doctor questioned confused.

"What was I supposed to say? You don't have a name. Don't you ever get tired of Doctor? Doctor who?" Rose complained.

"Nine centuries in, I'm coping. Where've you been? We're in the middle of a London Blitz. It's not a good time for a stroll." Doctor said sternly.

"Who's strolling? I went by barrage balloon. Only way to see an air raid." Rose replied casually.

"What?!" The Doctor retorted, surprised and angry at the same time. "Oh hello again."

"Good evening, sir." I saluted, trying hard not to laugh because I knew he hated to be saluted.

"Don't salute me!" He exclaimed, quite annoyingly.

"Why not, Doctor?" Why couldn't I keep my bloody mouth shut? I decided to run after Jack hoping that he wouldn't stray off. Rose and the Doctor followed on.

"This just isn't possible. How did this happen?" Jack looked back at us while he was scanning the patients in the ward. All of them had gas masks on, more to the point attached so that they couldn't be taken off. The same injuries as the child, the Empty Child.

"What kind of Chula ship landed here?" The Doctor queried, worried that it had something to do with the patients.

"He said it was a warship. He stole it, parked it somewhere out there, somewhere a bomb's going to fall on it unless we make him an offer." Rose interjected.

"What kind of warship?" The Doctor continued to ask.

"Does it matter? It's got nothing to do with this" Jack pressed on.

"This started at the bomb site. It's got everything to do with it. What kind of warship?" The Doctor kept questioning.

"An ambulance! Look." Jack showed us a hologram of a ship. "That's what you chased through the Time Vortex. It's space junk. I wanted to kid you it was valuable. It's empty. I made sure of it. Nothing but a shell. I threw it at you. Saw your time travel vehicle, love the retro look, by the way, nice panels. Threw you the bait."

"Bait?" I was just as confused as Rose.

"I wanted to sell it to you and then destroy it before you found out it was junk." Jack continued to say.

"Doctor?" I had a bad feeling something was going to happen.

"You said it was a war ship." Rose said, ignoring my call for the Doctor.

"They have ambulances in wars. It was a con. I was conning you. That's what I am, I'm a con man. I thought you were Time Agents. You're not, are you?" Jack implemented.

"Just a couple more freelancers." Spat Rose.

"Oh. Should have known. The way you guys are blending in with the local colour. I mean, Flag Girl was bad enough, but U-Boat Captain? Anyway, whatever's happening here has got nothing to do with that ship." Jack snapped back. Won't they just listen?

"SHUT UP!" I yelled, everyone turned to look at me, "All this bickering isn't going to be much help. Can't we just work out what the hell is going on here right now?"

"Grace is right," Rose commented, I hated being called someone I wasn't but you got to do what you got to do, "What is happening here, Doctor?"

"Human DNA is being rewritten by an idiot." The Doctor sneered. Seeing the Doctor like this just wasn't right. My Doctor was an absolute goofball, but I loved him all the more.

"What do you mean?" Rose questioned confused.

"I don't know. Some kind of virus converting human beings into these things. But why? What's the point?" The Doctor replied.

All the patients suddenly sat up and got out of the beds. Okay… Definitely making mental notes on this. We are being cornered by people in gas masks, calling out for their mummies. Now that I didn't see coming.


	24. Part Four Chapter Five

**To my dear readers:**

**I thank you for reading my fanfic. Please leave reviews as I would like to know what you really think. If you have any questions plese feel free to PM me. Now back to the story!**

* * *

_Present Day_

I wanted to turn around and face Jack, but I was scared that I would do something I would regret. I needed to calm down, but I wanted to know who had shot him. It honestly didn't surprise me one bit, because it was Jack and he is quite flamboyant. I took a deep breath and turned around. Jack was still standing right behind me, playing with long curly hair. Something I had definitely picked up from River.

"Who shot you?" I asked, with glazy, adoring eyes.

"Well, where to begin…"Jack hummed.

"From the start!" I smirked, knowing what he would do.

"When a mummy and a daddy love each other very much…" he joked. I punched him playfully in the arm and he laughed.

"Okay, okay. But in all seriousness…" He pondered.

"Where were you when it happened?" I pushed.

"Well… In the airport, no it was after then. That's right! I was about a mile from here in a side street casually looking up your address on my portable GPS, and a platinum-blonde haired bloke steps out of a doorway." He screwed his face as though he was remembering a bad smell. "He looked pretty familiar, but I couldn't place him. He said _'Where is she?'_ to which I responded _'_I don't know who you are talking about!'. He laughed in a menacing way, which sent chills down my spine, and he replied with _'Well, if you won't tell me, I guess I don't need you! But I will have the pleasure of killing you over and over again like last time!'_ And then he shot me, running off into the distance." Jack finished his story. I was shocked, but it twigged to me who the man was.

"The Master." I growled angrily.

"How did you work that out?" Jack asked, confused.

"I met him during some of my first adventures with…" I choked up. The Doctor was my rock when I left Sally and David, but since I left him, it felt like I had punched a hole into both my hearts.

"Why don't you go back to him?" Jack quietly queried.

"'Cause I have a duty to save him, like he saved me." I sobbed, "I won't go back to him until I successfully completed my task."

"Well, let me be your rock of support." He pulled me into his warm chest. I felt at home. Maybe I should give into temptation and fall for Jack, like I had tried to fight against it. Well, maybe he truly is the one. The one I could be destined to be without caring for the effects of humany-wumany stuff. But how do I seriously love someone who I could ultimately hurt. This is stupid, why should I love him, we aren't the same. Are we?


End file.
